Katawa Ichigo
by IchiFell
Summary: Ichigo, having finally won the Winter War after many months, has returned to his body to find that a big complication occurred. Stuck with the consequences of a certain shopkeeper, Ichigo moves to the school of Yamaku High and to his new life. Will have an open relationship later on, so yeah, you have been warned.


******A/N: Look, I am sorry. Really, I am. I just have a head that loves new ideas more then continuing old ones. This especially popped into my head when I finished the Lilly and Hanako routes of Katawa Shoujo and began to think of Bleach. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. It is going to focus heavily on the Katawa Shoujo portion of the story in terms of characters, locations, and problems.**

* * *

And I seriously need to do less stories for subjects with lesser-known or non-existent fan-bases. It kills my self esteem. -_-

There is a school in Japan called Yamaku High School. Now, this is not your average school. No, instead of a school for normal kids, this one is aimed to the support of kids with disabilities who are of special needs, but not in the physically and mentally inept way. Instead, they focus on kids with cases such as extreme social anxiety, lack-of-limbs, and diseases/disorders that effects how the body functions that require daily attention. The intent is to help these kids fit back into society and help out in what way they wish. And in front of this school stood a boy at an impressive height of 5'11" with long natural orange hair and an ever-present scowl on his face.

This boy, known as Ichigo Kurosaki, was the newest student of the academy.

Dragging a hand through his hair, his scowl softened as he thought back on what ended up bringing him to these looming gates.

**-Six Days Prior, on a Monday-**

Ichigo opened his eyes, staring up at a strange ceiling that he didn't recognize at first. Slowly sitting up, the hero rubbed his eyes while combing through what he remembered. The terrified look on Aizen's face as he got swallowed in Mugetsu, screaming in agony. The Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō breaking off of his body as Ichigo landed back onto the ground. How Aizen stood back up while gloating and regenerating, his zanpakutou dissipating into the wind. How Aizen then got sealed into a kido that was hidden in his body by Kisuke. And of how he passed out while returning home with his friends.

Ichigo then pulled his right hand in front of himself, clenching it tightly in front of himself. _'That's right, Zangetsu and that white knock-off of me are gone now.' _He thought to himself as tears fell from his eyes and down his face, staining the sheets of the bed he was on.

At that moment was when Kisuke, clad in his usual get-up, slammed the door to the room, effectively snapping Ichigo out of his mood. "Ara ara, it appears as if our sleepy little hero here has finally woken up!" Snapping his fan closed, the man turned his head to the side and shouted. "Hey everyone! He is awake!"

The following sequence was something that could only be compared to a stampede. Rukia was the first one to the doorway, eyes wide open as she slid past the door before running back to in front of it. Renji then came by, sending a wide-eyed Rukia flying down the hall without thinking through a body check. He was then sent spinning through the air when Orihime slid into his legs as Rukia kicked his face, followed by yet another body check to them all when Chad rushed to the door, his massive body taking up a lot of the hallway. Uryuu, ignoring the whole mess, slowly slipped into the room, re-adjusting his glasses back into place while smirking.

Ichigo just watched the mess, laughing harder and with more mirth as each event unfolded in front of him.  
As he laughed, everyone paused and watched him before smiling, glad that their friend was safe. Rukia then, in a sudden burst of annoyance, shunpo'ed out of the dog pile and slammed into Ichigo.

The result was less funny then expected though. Instead of the usual angry antic that ensued after, with him yelling at her, and audible crack was heard as Ichigo clutched at his chest. Clutching at himself, Ichigo bucked forward and knocked Rukia off of him, eyes widened in pain. He could feel two of his ribs breaking with many others bending farther then he liked.

Everyone, aside from Kisuke, panicked. Orihime rushed forward, her hands already in position, while Chad held Renji and Rukia back. However, before Orihime could reach Ichigo, Kisuke stopped her by grabbing one of her arms. Confused, she looked at him with the obvious question already formed on her tongue before Kisuke called out for someone. "Alright Unohana, come on in!"

Another door then opened and said healer came out, her smile still on her face. "Don't worry Orihime, I got this." She said, looking at the girl. When Orihime opened her mouth to protest, she got interrupted by the captain. "Don't worry, Orihime. I got this." Retsu never raised her voice, but everyone shied away in fear from the aura produced by the woman. Seeing no further resistance, she knelt down in front of Ichigo, a green glow covering her hands, and she used the healing kido to fix the damage done.

As she set to work on the boy, Kisuke looked at his friends and began to speak. "I can actually explain what has happened! While everyone was out in the war, there was a little...mishap with the machine that was taking care of Ichigo's body. I never noticed, but the machine wasn't doing what it was meant to and didn't provide the body with the vitamins that it was supposed to. This, paired with the sudden growth that his body underwent to conform to Ichigo's soul form's new height, led to a complication called osteomalacia. Now, Ichigo's bones are much weaker then they were, and as such, are able to break more easily then the average person. And yes, Unohana has indeed confirmed this to be the case." He told the group this in his very serious voice before suddenly snapping his fan open, covering his face. "Whoops!" He then followed with, releasing a light laugh.

With tic marks, Renji and Rukia both punched the man for his little antic. "Read the mood you created!" They yelled, their voices synchronized.

Crying, the man silently complained about being abused before their attention was redirected back to Ichigo, Unohana having finished healing him. "So what you are saying is that you fucked up and I am now paying for it after having had cleaned up your mess." Ichigo said, his left eye twitching in anger. As he tried to stand up, Ichigo fell back down to his knee, suddenly feeling weak.

"Now now Ichigo, you should be relaxing. You don't want to strain yourself right now, do you?"

Looking to his left, he saw that Unohana was resting her hand on his shoulder, giving her intimidation smile as she spoke.

"Yup! Totally! Resting is a great idea!" Ichigo said, backtracking into his bed, sweating bullets. But he changed his tone again and looked at Kisuke. "But what was that just now? Why did I feel so weak?"

"Oh, that was just a symptom of your ailment, Ichigo." Kisuke replied, no tone of his usual joyfulness present. "And that brings us to the topic of your school. We are going to have to have you transferred to a school more suited to your needs now."

Confused, Ichigo tilted his head as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, there is a school built around helping people like you out, Ichigo. It is called Yamaku High School and it is a live-in private school that has a full staff of doctors and nurses to help people with disabilities such as yourself." Kisuke said, maintaining a serious tone before reverting to his normal happy-go-lucky self. "And they have a lot of hot girls there, so Isshin signed you up for it without a second thought, yelling about how you were going to finally bring home a daughter for him."

"It was really amusing seeing his reaction, Ichigo."

Out of the blue, a voice he recognized well spoke behind him.

"God damn it Yoruichi, don't sneak up on me like that!" Ichigo shouted while turning around, wincing a little in pain, to look at the woman behind him. Clad in her usual black and orange outfit, a woman who was drop-dead beautiful with ebony black skin stood behind him, laughing at his reaction. "And why the hell would you talk to Isshin before me about this! You know how he is!" Ichigo continued, angry at the cheap stunt they pulled. "Why couldn't you just have Orihime fix me with her Shun Shun Rikka?"

"Because I thought that this would be the best course of action." A voice beside him spoke up, though he had a little trouble hearing it. Looking to his side, he saw that it was Unohana that spoke up, though she looked almost...transparent. Everyone grew solemn when they noticed him having trouble seeing the captain.

"Looks like his time is up, everyone." Kisuke said, breaking the silence.

Unohana then spoke up to Ichigo. "Very well. But you will listen to what I say, Ichigo. If I learn you used Orihime to heal you, I will castrate you, slowly and carefully, with a rusty scalpel." Even as she spoke such horrible words, the medic never lost her grin, causing the already freaked out people around her to blanch. Ichigo, though, gave no reaction, as if he never heard her. Turning to Kisuke, she said to have him repeat her words to the boy before beckoning Renji and Rukia to follow her as she stood and opened a Senkaimon to leave. As she walked through, Rukia and Renji followed, hurriedly telling them to say goodbye to Ichigo for them.

With a heavy sigh, Ichigo watched his friends wave at nothing, understanding that his spiritual friends have left. Moving to stand up, Ichigo felt the wave of weakness coming again, and was caught by Yoruichi as he fell back down. Using her as a brace, Ichigo slowly lifted himself up.

"If that is all, I should get going," he said, standing unsteadily on his feet.

"Actually, one, well, two more things." Kisuke said. "First of all, you will be going to your new school in a week, so keep that in mind. The other thing was a message from Captain Unohana. She said that she will castrate you with a rusty scalpel if you have Orihime heal you." He said, laughing inwardly at the paling teen. "Now you may go. Yoruichi, would you mind escorting him home? Make sure he doesn't get attacked and all?"

Nodding, Yoruichi kept Ichigo's arm wrapped around her neck and grabbed his side, helping support his weight as they walked passed his friends, him saying goodbye as they went.

"And one more thing!" The shop-keep yelled at the boy, causing them to pause. "The day before you officially enter, we signed you up for a tour of the facility so you would know your way about."

With a grunt, Ichigo acknowledged what the man said before he and Yoruichi left the shop in silence.

They traveled through Karakura like this, though Ichigo was slowly trying to walk on his own. After a few miles, he did manage to walk lethargically on his own, his companion close to him to make sure he didn't take a spill. When they finally made it home, thankfully with no incidents, Ichigo waved Yoruichi goodbye as he grabbed the door.

Seeing her disappear into the amber color of the afternoon, Ichigo pushed the door open and got greeted by...nothing. His father, for once in his life, did not ambush Ichigo upon entry. Walking unsteadily, he entered the living room to see his sisters and dad sitting at the dining room table. They appeared to be talking seriously before both Yuzu and Karin's faces lit up in happiness, though that happiness was quickly replaced with sadness once more. Instead of the rush he expected though, he saw the girls remain in their seats. Isshin then motioned at Ichigo to come and sit down at the chair beside them.

Silently and shakily, he slipped into the chair, and looked at his family closely. It was then that he noticed that both of the twin's eyes were red, most likely from crying. They also were fidgeting some, almost as if they were restraining themselves from rushing into him. "You told them, didn't you dad?"

Isshin nodded a silent yes with a small smile and that was when Yuzu spoke up. "You are not leaving us again, are you Ichigo?" She asked, tears welling up at the corner of her eyes. "You are leaving to go to a new school, leaving us again, right?"

Nodding while sending a discreet glare to their did, Ichigo confirmed the situation. "Yes, because of my condition, I am going to have to move away to a new school."

"Condition? What are you talking about? What condition?" Yuzu asked innocently, tilting her head in confusion.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo was shocked. "You were not told? Dad, I thought that you told them!" Ichigo looked at Isshin, who visibly cringed.

"I thought that you were going to hide it, so I didn't bring it up."

"What are you guys talking about?" Karin asked, looking between the two of them.

Sighing, Ichigo covered his left eye with a hand. "Yuzu, Karin, I managed to contract osteomalacia. It is a case where, due to a lack of some key conditions, my bones have grown very weak. Because of this, I need to be put in a controlled environment and this school would be perfect for that, so I will be leaving in a week. And, well, I would be in a spot of trouble if I didn't go." As he spoke the last part, Ichigo paled once more at the threat issued to him.

"That's why you told us to not rush him, isn't it, Goat-face?" Karin asked Isshin while bopping a fist into an open hand.

The old man silently nodded while crossing his arms. And as Yuzu looked almost like she were to start crying again, he spoke up with a bit of vigor. "And that is why we shall make the most of the time that we have!"

Even though he said this, the silence was still too heavy.

"Dad, you know we can't do that. I am having enough trouble moving as it is, let alone doing something active." Ichigo said, slamming his father down with the weight of his words. And in the silence left ever heavier by his words, he shakily rose to his feet and struggled up the stairs, wincing at each step he took, leaving his sisters and his father to look at him with worry deep in their eyes.

And the week passed like this, little conversation passing in between the family, the silence only interrupted by the occasional visit from his friends. And when the day came that he had to take the tour, Isshin drove the boy in silence.

The scenery flew by as he drove, slowly changing from the busy suburban town he once knew into open plains, tall grass flowing in glossy waves in the gentle breeze that blew outside. With his chin resting on his hand, Ichigo felt himself relax. He was shocked when he realized how long it had been since he had been able to just sit down and let all the stress flow out of him while staring at an eye-catching sight.

A smile barely graced his lips, of which was not unnoticed by his father, who smiled as well, glad that he had chosen this for his son. _'He really needs a break from all this. Staying in Karakura was not a good idea for him.' _He thought to himself, idly driving up the hill that led to the front gates.

**-Back to the Present, on a Sunday-**

As Ichigo brushed his hand through his unkempt hair, Isshin pushed past him while in full-on man-child mode. "Look at this place, Ichigo! Doesn't this look amazing! Definitely better then the brochures! And look at all the beautiful girls!" Suddenly turning serious and lightly clamping on Ichigo's shoulders, the parent looked in his eyes as he spoke in a whisper. "It is my request, no, your duty to bring home a daughter for me!"

Resisting the urge to punch him in the face, Ichigo settled for a glare as a sickly man approached the two.

"Ah, you must be Ichigo Kurosaki and Isshin Kurosaki, aren't you?" The man asked, looking almost distracted. Nodding in confirmation, Ichigo and Isshin followed the man when they got beckoned. "As you know, this is a school for people who require assistance due to complications involving their health. We tend to the blind, the amputated, the diseased, the terminally ill, and the like, hoping to help them cope with what they have been dealt with so that they may re-integrate with society."  
The man said this in a monotonous way, almost as if he were repeating this after having said it time and time again.

As they walked through the campus, the sickly looking man pointed out various points of interest; the boy's and girl's dorms, earning Ichigo a chuckle and a nudge from his 'parent', the park that was frequented by many people, as well as the athletics area near the back of the complex.

Then he began showing the inside of the classes building. He began with showing how there was a ramp beside every set of stairs, leaving access to those who had trouble with stairs, for which Ichigo was profusely thankful for, hating how he had to hobble up stairs. He lead them up two flights of stairs to the third floor, breaking off to the right. "And this is your class, Ichigo. Room 3-3, which also happens to be my class. And a couple floors up is the library if you desire to go there."

"Ah, thank you, Mr...?" Ichigo said, letting his sentence die off in a question.

"Ah, where are my manners! My name is Akio Mutou, but you should refer to me as either teacher or Mutou." The sickly man known as Mutou said, finally introducing himself. "And that is the end of the tour! I, as well as my students, can't wait for you to join the class tomorrow, so don't be late now!" He said while walking off, giving an offhanded wave.

Leaving the building, Ichigo took a short breath before donning a rare smile. _'Looks like this is going to be a fun time for me. Perhaps this won't be as bad as I thought initially.'_

* * *

**And here is my newest and next to last story that I will (hopefully) upload before buckling down and working on what I already have. I have also decided that I will be working one story at a time like this: Doragon Shinigami (My last new story), Strawberry in the Sky, Black Flower and Impure Protector, A Hollowed Existence (Of which will be the last chapter, so stay tuned for that), School Daze, then The Three Feathers of Minato Sahashi before it loops back.**

Anyways, tell me if I did well or not! Well, as long as it is no flame that is.

P.S. There is going to be a time-skip of a year in the next chapter as nothing really happens, and then the romance begins.


End file.
